This invention relates to project and process development.
Project development systems allow a user to, e.g., develop and manage a project. These systems support various types of projects including marketing projects, design projects, manufacturing projects, consulting projects, development projects, and any combination thereof. Project development systems usually can include project development applications that run on computing devices for managing one or more projects.
Project development systems often use a project structure to describe a given project. In general, a project structure maps real-world aspects of a project, such as deadlines and tasks, into an electronically accessible format. For example, many project development systems describe a start, finish, and other schedule dates of a project, the tasks that are performed and the results that are achieved during the project, and the data objects that are generated by the project or used to complete the project.